Pied Piper
The Pied Piper was a demon who, after being betrayed and murdered by Daniel Lancaster as a human, haunts his family by killing one daughter every generation when she is ten. He was defeated by Ichabod Crane and Abbie Mills with help from Nick Hawley. History Early Life The Pied Piper was a mercenary hired by Daniel Lancaster, as Lancaster wanted to stop the British troops from harassing his daughters. The Piper lured the entire garrison of redcoats out with enchanting music, then swiftly killed them. After killing the troops, Mr. Lancaster had The Pied Piper killed and thrown into a swamp. What Lancaster didn't know is that the Pied Piper had sold his soul to Moloch. This power allowed the Piper to return from the dead. The Piper wanted revenge on Lancaster, so he vowed to kidnap a female descendant of the family on their tenth birthday, once every generation. Witnesses Crane and Mills encounter the Piper while working the case of a missing girl. However, they were quickly defeated by the Piper. As they prepare to mount a second assault, this time on the Piper's liar, Ichabod Crane wanted another fight with the Piper after his defeat. In order to counter the shrill noises emitted by the piper's bo staff, Crane put in earplugs. Crane, along with Abbie Mills and Nick Hawley, went to fight the Piper again. During the battle, the piper blindsided Ichabod and knocked out his earplugs, making him vulnerable to the piper's sounds. Crane was still able to cut off the Piper's arm, forcing him to drop his knife. The piper then tossed Crane across the tunnel in which they were fighting. Just as the piper was about to finish off Crane, Abbie grabbed the piper's knife and stabbed him in the chest, killing him. Personality The music from the Pied Piper's flute puts people into a trance. When he sold his soul to Moloch, it made him very fast and deadly with his knives. Additionally, his knife-wielding actions are accompanied by a quarterstaff that emits screeching sounds that damage human ears. He possesses black eyes, blond hair and a pony tail. He was a vengeful spirit, spending all of his afterlife punishing the family of the man who betrayed him. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Demon physiology:' After selling his soul to Moloch, the Pied Piper gained various enhanced traits which were further amplified by his human death by the hands of Daniel Lancaster. **'Enhanced speed:' The Piper is able to move so fast that it would appear as if he was a blur. He used his speed when fighting with his enemies, to quickly and effortlessly murder them with his weapons. **'Enhanced durability:' Once he was resurrected as a Demon, the Piper became more durable which was evident after he was in an explosion which only slowed him down. He is also resistant to bullets. Abilities *'Expert swordsmanship:' The Piper has expert knowledge and skill with a sword which he utilises when he targets his victims. *'Flutist:' As with his M.O., the Piper can play the Flute. He uses these skills with his Bone Flute made from children’s bones which he uses to lure his victims into a trap. Weaknesses *'Sharp weaponry:' Despite his great endurance, he is vunrable to sharp weapons such as swords which was evident when Ichabod Crane chopped off part of his arm and later when Abbie Mills stabbed him with his Bone Staff, killing him. Appearances Gallery Behind the Scenes Pied Piper Concept Art.png Pied Piper Concept Art1.png Pied Piper Concept Art2.png Pied Piper Concept Art3.png References Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Supernaturals Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Species Category:Resurrected Characters